


Chibis Fer Lyfe

by cazoo



Category: Durarara!!, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Art, Chibi, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Kawaii, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: Here are all the chibis I'm drawing, updated daily (ish)if you wish to use the chibis for any reason, please ask first!check out my deviantart were I post these as well:vilubrio





	

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request anyone :D  
> yato, izaya, akaashi, viktor added to begin  
> iwaoi and yurio added 1/27  
> shizaya added 1/30

  
  
  
  
< br /> now i ain't saying otabeks yurios cat but im saying no either  
  
sorry this is pretty shitty but time has been tight lately and I really wanted to do this in a time somewhat close to shizuos birthday. also my tablet pen lowkey broke so fml. 


End file.
